La Brujita de la Familia
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: No quieres aceptar que llegó el momento, en que hay que dejarla volar. En que ha crecido y en que debe emprender su camino. '¿No crees que estás demasiado arreglada para solo estar en la casa' 'Papá, sabes que va a venir Harry a buscarme' Porque en un momento dado, todos los hijos abandonan el nido.


"_La Brujita de la Familia"_

Se acomodó un poco los lentes, y estiró bien el Diario. Tosió con algo de dificultad, y la respiración se le volvió algo agitada. A sus cuarenta y ocho años, Arthur Weasley se consideraba un hombre afortunado y muy feliz. Se acomodó un poco más en el sofá, dejó el periódico "El Profeta" de lado por unos segundos, cerró sus ojos, aspiró el aroma de su amado hogar y sonrió.

Había pasado un año después de la guerra, cuando por fin Voldemort había caído. Su familia había sufrido un gran daño al perder a uno de ellos, a Fred Weasley. Como hombre de familia la sacó adelante, pero eso no impedía que cuando nadie lo viera, él llorara a solas por la pérdida de uno de sus hijos. Percy había vuelto a su hogar, arrepintiéndose de todo lo acontecido, y trataba de sacarle muchas sonrisas a su madre, Bill y Fleur los visitaban a menudo los fines de semana y la joven rubia ya empezaba a presentar un bulto hinchado producto de su embarazo, era una de las mejores noticias que habían recibido, iba a nacer otro Weasley. Charlie había llegado con una chica el otro día de visita, con una hermosa joven, presentándola a la familia, como su novia. Aún recordaba el rostro feliz de su esposa cuando supo de la noticia, estaba feliz, su familia estaba reconstruyéndose y salían todos adelante, como una verdadera familia. Al que le costaba un poco más salir adelante, era a su hijo George. Y lo entendía perfectamente, o quería entenderlo. Se imaginaba que cuando él se miraba en el espejo veía a su hermano, no eran espejos normales, eran como el espejo de Oesed. Había perdido a su mitad, a su hermano gemelo, a su compañero de bromas y de risas, parecía que poco a poco se estaba hundiendo, pero sabía que la ayuda de Ronald lo ayudaba de sobremanera.

Arthur sonrió alegre, recordaba perfectamente el rostro avergonzado, feliz y ansioso de su hijo cuando presento a Hermione como su novia, estaba contento. Su hijo no podía haber encontrado a mejor persona para él, estaba seguro de que la castaña era la pareja ideal para su hijo Ron.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados en la escalera, se inclinó un poco y pudo verla. A la lucecita de sus ojos. Su pequeña Ginny buscaba algo de forma apurada, estaba bien arreglada. _Demasiado_ arreglada.

-Polillita-le llamó por ése apodo cariñoso que usaba con ella desde pequeña, la joven pelirroja se acercó a él por su llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre Papá?-preguntó algo desconcertada y apresurada.

-¿No crees que estás demasiado arreglada para solo estar en la casa?-le dijo frunciendo su ceño. La joven de cabello liso rodó sus ojos por unos momentos y rió.

-Papá, sabes que va a venir Harry a buscarme-se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Harry, Harry y Harry-dijo algo molesto- Desde que sales con Harry que ya no tienes tiempo para tu padre-le reclamó.

-Papá, sabes que no lo veo desde hace semanas-le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. A pesar de que su padre adoraba a Harry como si fuera su hijo, su relación cambió un poco en el momento en que Harry vino a pedirles permiso de poder salir con ella. ¡Se había enojado! ¡Nunca lo había visto así! Murmuró muchas cosas, de que ella todavía era pequeña, que era solo una niña, que no entendía como a ella le preocupaban ésas cosas, hasta que su madre le calló dándole el consentimiento de ambos. Pero eso no quitaba que a su padre miraba receloso a Harry cuando él iba a verla. Se retiraba de la habitación refunfuñando al verlos juntos, haciendo que muchas veces Harry se sintiera algo incomodo o avergonzado, pero sus demás hermanos y madre ya le habían convencido de que solo estaba celoso, nada más.- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a recolectar enchufes?-le preguntó dándole un beso en la frente a su padre, y sonrió al ver como el rostro de su padre cambió.

-¿Enchufes? ¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó algo ansioso y se sintió lleno de dicha al ver como su hija asentía feliz- ¿Y no te molestaría si después vamos a una de ésas tiendas de muggles que funcionan con _ecletricidad_?

-Para nada papá, iremos a varias si es que lo deseas-le sonrió alegre al ver como su padre se ponía feliz como un niño con escoba nueva.

-¡Pero qué maravilla!-se levantó de repente- ¡Hija! ¡Harry va a llegar en unos momentos, anda a arreglarte!-le dijo mientras iba a la cocina- ¡Molly! ¡Molly! ¡Ginny dice que irá conmigo mañana a recolectar enchufes! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ginny soltó una carcajada y fue corriendo a su habitación, antes de que su padre cambiara de parecer.

Arthur le sonreía a su esposa, le encantaba que su pequeña polillita fuera el día de mañana con él a pasar un día juntos, de padre e hija. ¡Y qué mejor que recolectando enchufes! Molly le abrazó.

-Arthur, sabes que Harry es un buen chico-le dijo ella observándolo.- Sabes que él no le hará daño a Ginny-insistió.

Arthur abrazó a su esposa, le dio un beso amoroso en la mejilla y se fue al sofá donde estaba sentado antes. Se sentó, tomó el diario y se puso a leerlo.

Escuchó nuevamente unos pasos apresurados, su polillita le dio un beso rápido en la frente y se fue corriendo. Bajó un poco el periódico, y a través de la ventana, pudo ver como su hija corría a los brazos de Harry quién le sonreía alegre, se daban un beso, él la tomaba en volandas y le hacía dar vueltas y vueltas haciendo que la menor de la familia Weasley estallara en carcajadas. Y después se iban de la mano hasta desaparecerse.

Soltó un suspiro.

Hacía años que él se sentaba ahí, años. Y pudo ver siempre como su hija estaba enamorada de Harry. La veía en primero avergonzada cuando abría la puerta cuando el pasaba. En su segundo año tratando de arreglarse para cuando él llegara, en tercer año algo triste al verlo llegar a la casa, pues le habían dicho que a Harry le gustaba una niña de Ravenclaw. En su cuarto año la vio devastada, cuando él había llegado a la casa, ni siquiera se molestó en abrirle la puerta, sino que se fue de inmediato a su habitación. Hermione le había mencionado que era porque Harry y la niña de Ravenclaw habían comenzado a salir. En Sexto año la había visto más madura, hablándole con normalidad a Harry, pero se había enterado por los gemelos y Ron que Ginny estaba saliendo con algunos chicos. Lamentó que su hija acudiera a ello para poder olvidar a Harry un poco. Y en algunos meses más, la vio feliz, llena de alegría, Harry estaba saliendo con ella. Nunca había visto a su polillita sonreír de tal manera, con ése brillo especial en los ojos. Pero a fines de año, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la había visto devastada nuevamente, aunque solo por unos segundos. Harry había terminado con ella. Había sentido mucho coraje, demasiado coraje. Sentía que estaba jugando con su pequeña hija, quería hablar seriamente con él y si no hubiera sido por Ron y Hermione, que le contaron que la había terminado para que Voldemort no pusiera sus ojos en ella como punto débil de Harry, lo hubiera sermoneado irremediablemente. Y después de la guerra, nuevamente la había visto feliz, sonriendo especialmente para el chico de ojos verdes.

¿Y si nuevamente le hacía daño? ¿Si la volvía a dejar? ¿O le gustaba otra chica? Él no podría soportar nuevamente ver el rostro de desolación de su hija. Y aunque sabía que nada de ello ocurriría otra vez, no podía evitar sentir miedo, coraje, no quería que nadie tuviera a su hija, no quería que nadie la hiciera sufrir.

No él, no otra vez.

Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su polillita recién estaba aprendiendo a volar, se caería algunas veces, se dañaría una que otra ala, pero sabía que saldría adelante, como toda una mujer fuerte y aguerrida. Él no iba a estar toda la vida junto a ella, pero lo que estuviera a su lado, quería verla feliz.

Empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, los ojos húmedos, y ése nudo en la garganta que te anuncia que te vas a derrumbar en cosa de segundos.

Su polillita, ya no era aquella niña de cinco años que iba a él corriendo y a llenarlo de besos cuando llegaba del trabajo. No era más ésa pequeña niña que sonreía ansiosa al ver su primera escoba de juguete. Ya no le llenaba de dibujos de la familia, ni le cortaba flores del jardín para dárselas. Ya no se sentaba en sus piernas para que él le leyera cuentos o le contara como se habían conocido él y su madre. No iba más por los besos y abrazos sin motivo, y ya no esperaba despierta en la cama para que él le diera su beso de las buenas noches.

Su hija estaba dejando de pertenecerle.

Se sentó algo erguido en el sillón, se quitó sus lentes y se paso las manos por los ojos y las mejillas borrando el rastro de aquellas lágrimas de angustias.

Y pudo ver, en la mesita de centro una foto que hace minutos no estaba ahí.

Era él y Ginny.

Su pequeña Ginny, ellos sonreían en la fotografía y de repente ella empezaba a llenarlo de una lluvia de besos y estallaban en carcajadas. Al lado de la fotografía, había una pequeña nota. La tomó tembloroso, se puso sus lentes y ahí estaba la letra pulcra de su hija.

"_Siempre seré tú polillita. Siempre" _

Sonrió y tomó la fotografía, suspiró.

Era el momento de que la polillita emprendiera su vuelo sola, que se equivocara, que riera, que amara, que fuera feliz.

Era el momento de que empezara su vida.

Arthur Weasley se acomodó en su sofá, a sus cuarenta y ocho años edad. Se consideraba un hombre muy feliz. Tenía una hermosa mujer a la que amaba cada día más, a sus hijos que estaban rehaciendo sus vidas, a un pequeño Weasley que venía en camino, y tenía a una polillita, pequeña, que recién comenzaba a volar.

Una menuda y pequeña polilla.

_La brujita de la familia. _

* * *

Ok, está súper mal formado. He tenido problemas con mi padre, quiero que él sea al menos la mitad de cómo es el Señor Weasley en ésta historia, me gustaría que fuera más cariñoso. Yo llegué y escribí, debe haber miles de errores, pero es como me siento en parte. Reviews, tomates, nargles, mandrágoras, torposoplos, acepto de todo.

Besos,

FCLC.


End file.
